Insane Or Crazy (BelarusPrussia)
by Belarusian
Summary: Belarus gets some feelings for Prussia but thinking back to it she thinks shes insane.
1. Chapter 1

Part One

Constantly getting reminded that Big Brother will never marry me was hard enough, I wish everyone I knew who reminded me...could die. I hate people like that especially Canada. Lately that dumb shit has been in and out of our house like it was nothing, he better not steal my Big Brother away from me or my trusty knife will be in his heart as he bleeds. I'm not crazy at all, I just think of cool insane things i could do to people.

I sat alone in my room a lot, usually looking out my window thinking about why nobody likes me. It seems like the only two people who actually does is Ukraine and Prussia. Now that I think of it, lately I've been have dreams of Prussia and I. Like you know that feeling when you feel like your stomach hurts but in a good way, ya that. I forgot what they're called and ya, I feel like that when ever I think or even dream of him.

I honestly never liked prussia til this year. I don't know why I haven't ever before. Well at least I don't have to worry about Big Brother anymore. I moved closer to the windowsill considering the fact I wanted my head to rest on something cold. I crossed my arms and placed them onto my knees. I looked right outside on the taris I have connected to my room. Its on the third floor in which that case is my room. Any in a distance I heard a loud bang almost like a door slam. I looked to my open door and fast like ran out my room.

I felt my body quench in some fear but it mostly felt like I was about to turn into a monster or demon thing. I looked down to the front door and I saw Canada walk in like nothing was there. I took my knife and tucked it into my boot. I ran downstairs really fast and then the door shut on its own once i reached Canada. "HEY!" I yelled running to Canada. He looked back and ran toward the living room.

"Heeey Belarus...Fancy meeting you here." he mumbled softly.

"This is my house. What are you doing here Canada, you're wasting your time being here." I growled under my breath. Canada just stared off into the distance as if he were talking to a wall. I stomped really hard, feeling the wooden ground move beneath my feet. I looked down sharply as then I was unable to make up Canada's face because my hair was in my face.

"Oh now...now you see...Belarus...I'm just here-" he mumbled. I cut him off.

"Why don't you do us all a favor and get the hell out of my house and come back when people other than me are here. I'll give big brother the message that you were here. So why don't you take your dumb Canadian ass out the door and suck up to some other person who would actually listen to you, because if I were you...I'd get the fuck out before my knife ends up in your eye." I spoke fastly and meant every word. I never really liked Canada that much because he's America's brother. America makes me feel like I'm nothing. Everyone but Prussia.

"Oh snap! She owned you!" I heard a snap at the end but I knew that familiar voice in the background. I looked back. It was Prussia. I immediately blushed and kinda just held my hands as Canada ran out the door in tears. Prussia quickly threw out his leg and Canada tripped on his face.

"Oh hey Prussia...What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Well I came over here to hang out with my favorite girl!" I immediately thought of ukraine at this moment.

"Oh well, Ukraine's gone somewhere… She'll probably be back in a few hours i can-"

"I'm not talking about Ukraine...I'm talking about you." I blushed. My eyes largened to the point I felt like I could faint. But some reason it didn't seem like myself. Especially when Prussia's around. Then uncontrollably...I fell to the ground.

author's note:

_thank you guys for reading and please comment below if you think it's good! I'm new to this Prussia and Belarus fandom so ya im sorry if its kinda bad or good? but thanks anyway for reading and please if you like it keep in touch with it or Belarus will stab a knife in your eye (lol jk sry that wasn't necessary)_

_~bye_


	2. Chapter 2

Part One

Constantly getting reminded that Big Brother will never marry me was hard enough, I wish everyone I knew who reminded me...could die. I hate people like that especially Canada. Lately that dumb shit has been in and out of our house like it was nothing, he better not steal my Big Brother away from me or my trusty knife will be in his heart as he bleeds. I'm not crazy at all, I just think of cool insane things i could do to people.

I sat alone in my room a lot, usually looking out my window thinking about why nobody likes me. It seems like the only two people who actually does is Ukraine and Prussia. Now that I think of it, lately I've been have dreams of Prussia and I. Like you know that feeling when you feel like your stomach hurts but in a good way, ya that. I forgot what they're called and ya, I feel like that when ever I think or even dream of him.

I honestly never liked prussia til this year. I don't know why I haven't ever before. Well at least I don't have to worry about Big Brother anymore. I moved closer to the windowsill considering the fact I wanted my head to rest on something cold. I crossed my arms and placed them onto my knees. I looked right outside on the taris I have connected to my room. Its on the third floor in which that case is my room. Any in a distance I heard a loud bang almost like a door slam. I looked to my open door and fast like ran out my room.

I felt my body quench in some fear but it mostly felt like I was about to turn into a monster or demon thing. I looked down to the front door and I saw Canada walk in like nothing was there. I took my knife and tucked it into my boot. I ran downstairs really fast and then the door shut on its own once i reached Canada. "HEY!" I yelled running to Canada. He looked back and ran toward the living room.

"Heeey Belarus...Fancy meeting you here." he mumbled softly.

"This is my house. What are you doing here Canada, you're wasting your time being here." I growled under my breath. Canada just stared off into the distance as if he were talking to a wall. I stomped really hard, feeling the wooden ground move beneath my feet. I looked down sharply as then I was unable to make up Canada's face because my hair was in my face.

"Oh now...now you see...Belarus...I'm just here-" he mumbled. I cut him off.

"Why don't you do us all a favor and get the hell out of my house and come back when people other than me are here. I'll give big brother the message that you were here. So why don't you take your dumb Canadian ass out the door and suck up to some other person who would actually listen to you, because if I were you...I'd get the fuck out before my knife ends up in your eye." I spoke fastly and meant every word. I never really liked Canada that much because he's America's brother. America makes me feel like I'm nothing. Everyone but Prussia.

"Oh snap! She owned you!" I heard a snap at the end but I knew that familiar voice in the background. I looked back. It was Prussia. I immediately blushed and kinda just held my hands as Canada ran out the door in tears. Prussia quickly threw out his leg and Canada tripped on his face.

"Oh hey Prussia...What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Well I came over here to hang out with my favorite girl!" I immediately thought of ukraine at this moment.

"Oh well, Ukraine's gone somewhere… She'll probably be back in a few hours i can-"

"I'm not talking about Ukraine...I'm talking about you." I blushed. My eyes largened to the point I felt like I could faint. But some reason it didn't seem like myself. Especially when Prussia's around. Then uncontrollably...I fell to the ground.

author's note:

_thank you guys for reading and please comment below if you think it's good! I'm new to this Prussia and Belarus fandom so ya im sorry if its kinda bad or good? but thanks anyway for reading and please if you like it keep in touch with it or Belarus will stab a knife in your eye (lol jk sry that wasn't necessary)_

_~belarusian_


End file.
